Kidnapping
by Valarie
Summary: Val's daughter got kidnapped. Will she be found? Who will find her?


A/N: Hey this is Val again. I know, I know. I should be continuing my other stories, but I was going though my stuff and I found The first two parts of this story, separated, and decided to type them so I could throw the paper away and my hands and mind went at it. Here it is about 2 hours later and my story is done. So if you will, read it and review and tell me what you think. Thanks.

Disclaim: I don't owe the IAHB characters. Although I do owe Kaitie and the other people, and the main idea.

Kidnapping

Jamie sighed and sat down on his couch. He was grading papers from his 1st grade class. There was a new girl in his class; she had been there for a week now and still she wouldn't talk or turn in her work. Every once in a while Jamie would notice a new bruise on her, but she would just always pretend she didn't know that it was there.

Jamie put the papers aside and turned on the TV and put his feet up on the coffee table.

"Now back to America's Most Wanted. Next we have a story of a kidnapping..." On the screen there was a picture of three people.

"Val?" Jamie said to himself.

On the screen was a picture of Val. "Valarie, Kaitie, and ex-husband Dean are pictured on this screen. Dean kidnapped Kaitie from her home in Texas on a July morning 5 years ago. Her name might still be the same, but it may not be. If you believe you've seen Kaitie or Dean, please call 1-800-tel-crime. Thank you. That is our show..."

Jamie turned off the TV and picked up the phone.

Valarie shut off the TV. 'At least they are still trying to help me,' Val thought. Val thought back to the night that it all happened.

_She was having trouble sleeping at night since she would always have bad dreams that her ex-husband, Dean, would come back to kidnap their daughter, even though she had a restraining order on him. _

_All of a sudden Val heard a noise while she had been in her room, trying to rest. Val was about to get up, but realized that it was storming outside, and thought it was just a tree hitting the house. Next, Val heard a noise that sounded like her daughters window slam shut. After hearing her daughter crying, Val jumped up out of bed and ran to her room down the hall. Val didn't see her daughter in her crib. The next thing that she saw would change her life forever._

_If you ever want to see our daughter again, let me come back into your life and re-marry me. If you even think about bringing the cops into this you won't ever see your daughter alive again. I will give you 1 year to answer me. If you don't contact me within a year...Well, You don't want to know what will happen_

_Signed the LOVE OF YOUR LIFE_

_Val shook her head, to get the image out of her head. She reached over to the phone and dialed Caitie's number._

Jamie got up when his doorbell rang, "Hello, please come in. Can I get you anything to eat or drink?"

"Water would be fine thanks. I'm Detective Sanders, you must be Jamie Waite."

"Yeah, that's right. Go though that door to the living room and make yourself at home, I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Here we go. So anyways, what can we do?"

"Well, we don't know where they live. But we need to make sure that this is the girl who we think it is. Because if were wrong, well, we don't want to think of that. So here's what I want you to do. You need to try to gain her trust, so maybe she will tell you what is going on. You say that you notice bruises on her?"

"Yeah, every so often, when she comes, she'll have a new one. On her arm, leg, or back. She never turns in anything, and she doesn't seem to be paying attention much. I had a feeling not to call her parents to talk to them, now I know why."

"So will you do it?"

"I'd do anything for Val."

"Ok, then it's set."

"Aww man. They still haven't found Val's little girl. Man that has to be hard." Tyler was talking to Hank.

Tyler and Hank were both doctors in their home town. "Yeah I can't imagine what she is going though."

"Hey, did you hear that she is supposed to be moving back here. I heard she is going to stay with her parents until she can find work."

"Oh really that's cool. Hey man, I hope your not thinking of hitting on her. With all that she is going though, it wouldn't be a good idea."

"Dude. No I'm not going to. I'll give her space."

"So mom, how is Brooke doing?" Val called her mom, to make sure everything was still planned. She was going to be driving back to her hometown, with all of her things, which would go into storage, until she got a job and got her own place.

"She's doing good. Her and her husband are expecting in a couple of weeks. How are you doing hunny?"

"I'm ok. But every time they air that thing..."

"I know hunny. They will find her. I promise."

"So is everything still on for me moving up there?"

"Yeah of course it is hunny. Whenever you are ready."

"Ok mom. Everything is just about packed. I'll leave first thing in the morning. And mom?"

"Yes hunny?"

"Thank you."

Jamie walked into his classroom ready to teach. He noticed Kaitie was already there, 20 minutes early. It was the last day of class. He had been trying to gain her trust for 2 months now. She started turning in her assignments, and talking a little more to him. Not to the other kids, but to him. He wished she would tell him. 'She may not know though,' Jamie reminded himself, 'Her dad could have brainwashed her and lied to her about her life.'

"Hey Kaitie. How is it going?" Jamie seen Kaitie turn around to face him. Her nose was bleeding and her left eye was black and blue.

"Not good. Mr. Waite? C-can you help me? I know you know what is going on with me. I have to get out of there. My dad is going to kill me. I want to go back to my mom. I want my mommy. Please help me."

"You know that your dad kidnapped you?"

"Yeah, I saw the episode of America's Most Wanted. I think my dad knew I seen it. I had to run out of the house this morning so I could come here. I think he is going to come looking for me. I saw boxes in the living room. I think he is going to try to move. Please. I don't want to go back."

"Ok. Come with me." Jamie took her hand and led her to the office. He explained what was going on, which they already knew and said they would get a substitute teacher for him and they left to go to the detective's office. Once they were there, Jamie told them everything. They had it planned when her dad came looking for her, the school would tell him to go stay there. They would go get her from her class. After they got the phone call saying he was at the school, they left to go bust him. They had Kaitie and Jamie wait in the car, while the police and the detective went to the school.

After his arrest, Jamie asked them for permission to take Kaitie to her mom himself. He had put in a transfer back to his hometown after this whole thing was over. They were glad to help him get a job there. He was even moving up to a 2nd grade teacher, so Kaitie would be in his class. They knew he would take her to her moms, and didn't worry about him doing anything to her. After they took her to the hospital to have her checked out, they hit the road. Jamie would come back for his stuff in a couple of weeks.

Jamie was going to stay with Tyler, though they just thought he was coming up there for a visit, no one knew what was going on. After stopping and getting lunch at McDonalds, they headed off.

"So, Kaitie. Did I ever tell you that I knew your mommy in high school?" Jamie was trying to keep a conversation going.

"No. I'm glad I'm finally going back to my mommy. I missed her so much. Do you think she will be happy to see me? What if she is married and has another kid? She won't want me anymore..."

"Hey, she is not married and she doesn't have any other kids. She moved back with her mom and dad. My other friends still live in the same town and they already talked to her and seen her and that is what they told me. No one knows that you are coming back though...It's a surprise ok?"

"Ok. Thanks again Mr. Wait."

"Hey, call me Jamie. Out of class of course. Oh and hey guess what?"

"What?"

"I'm moving back to where you are going to be staying and I'm going up to be the 2nd grade teacher. That means I'll be _your_ teacher again."

"That's cool. I like you."

"So Val, are you excited that Jamie is coming for a visit?" Tyler asked Val. Tyler, Val, and Hank went out for lunch, trying to waste time until Jamie got there. They were going to meet at Val's house.

"Yeah, and I wonder what the surprise is." Val remembered their senior year in high school, when she and Jamie started dating. She truly missed him and wished she would have never moved away and met Dean.

"Yeah me too." Hank said.

"Well I guess we should head back to your house. Jamie is due to be here in about an hour."

"So are you ready to meet your mom for the first time in a long time?" Jamie asked as they came into town.

"Yeah, I'm scared though."

"It's ok. She'll be happy and crying and all of that." Jamie smiled. He couldn't wait to see her again.

Jamie drove to the house and parked the car and got out. They walked up to the door and rang the bell. Val's mom answered the door and invited Jamie and his guest into the living room where everyone was waiting. He had the little girl wait outside of the door where they couldn't see her. Jamie had everyone sit down, after their hellos and told Val there was someone he wanted her to meet.

He walked to the door. 'Oh great, he has a girlfriend. Just my luck,' Val thought.

"Come on, it's ok. Don't worry about it." Jamie took the little girl and brought her over to Val. 'He has a kid? Oh man.'

"Val, I would like for you to meet...Kaitie, your daughter."

"Are you serious? This is my baby girl? Oh K-K-Kaitie. My baby." Val started crying.

Val introduced her daughter to everyone, even Caitie was there. "This is who you were named after."

After putting Kaitie in bed in the room Val was staying in, she went back down to the living room. "I wish Brooke could have been here." Brooke and her husband were out of town visiting his parents before Brooke had the baby.

"Well Val, I'll see you tomorrow." Caitie was leaving; she had to get up early to go to work. She was a nurse and they had a surgery in the morning to attend to. Hank was the surgeon.

"Yeah we better be heading off too." Tyler and Hank were taking off. "We'll see you in the morning. I'll see you back at the house, Jamie.

"Ok. I'll be there in a bit."

After they left, Val's mom and dad went up to bed themselves, "Jamie I just want to thank you again. This means so much to me, having my baby back and all." Val started crying again.

Jamie went over and sat next to her and put his arm around her, "Val, you're welcome. I wish I could have told you. But I couldn't with Dean and all."

"I know. It's ok. How long did you know that it was her anyways?"

"For about 3 months now. It was a few days after she came to the school. I saw the show America's Most Wanted. I called the number right away and we set up a plan. Kaitie wouldn't talk to anyone, she never turned anything in, and she showed up every once in awhile with new bruises, but when I would say something about them, she would pretend she didn't know about it. I had to try to get her to talk to me. So sometimes I would make her stay in from recess for not turning in her work and try to talk to her. After about 2 months she started talking to me and telling me some things but not about Dean or things like that. Then on the last day of school she told me everything, because Dean knew that she saw the show and tried to stop her from going to school that last day. He had most of their things packed and everything."

"Oh Jamie thank you so much." Val hugged Jamie.

A/N: Well how did you like it? Please let me know. Would you like to see more of this story? I original planned for this to be it, but if you want more, I'm sure I can think of more. Well, just let me know. Please don't forget to review.


End file.
